lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Simba and the Snake
Simba and the Snake is a comic inspired by The Lion King. It was published in July of 1998. Plot Simba and the Snake begins by introducing Nala and her friend Snakey. At the start of the comic, Nala and Snakey are playing in the Pride Lands. Nala claims some of her friends are afraid of snakes, but Snakey is awfully nice. She then leaves the snake to go play with Simba. Meanwhile, when Simba is with his uncle, Scar, and tells him about his father's extensive kingdom. Scar claims that because Mufasa bossed everyone else around when he was just a cub, and suggests his nephew should do the same, as Scar claims everyone in the kingdom won't respect him unless he does. Simba accepts the idea, and when he finds Nala, he demands her to race him all the way to the hills. Nala disagrees knowing the dangers, but Simba claims Nala is a coward, to which Nala decides to go, knowing they'll get in trouble again. By the time the cubs reach the hills, Shenzi and Banzai spot the cubs, and try to devour them. Nala notices the hyenas ahead, and Simba and Nala quickly climb up a dead tree to avoid them. Shenzi claims they'll fall off the dead tree like ripe fruit, but the dead tree breaks on Shenzi and Banzai's head knocking them into unconsciousness. The cubs escape, and rest near a river until a large gorilla pops up. Noticing that the cubs have been gone for a while, Mufasa sets out to find them. Later, Mufasa overhears Scar scolding the hyenas about letting Simba escape, and Mufasa angrily asks where Simba and Nala are. The hyenas tell Mufasa what they know, and Mufasa races to find the cubs about to be eaten by vultures. Mufasa scares the vultures away, and returns Simba and Nala back to Pride Rock. Some time later, Nala tells her mother and Sarabi that Simba has lost his confidence, but she knows a friend who can help. And so, Sarabi and Sarafina pretend to be attacked by Snakey. Simba arrives, and scares away Snakey, to which Sarafina compliments Nala for restoring Simba's confidence, but Nala thinks Snakey deserves the credit. A few days later, a lioness mentions about how Simba won't talk about anything else except him scaring Snakey away. Nala looks on as Simba brags to the animals about him scaring Snakey. Trivia * Ed, like in the The Disguised Zebra, did not make an appearance alongside Shenzi and Banzai. * On the fifth page, Simba has Nala's color. * It is possible that the cub at the end of the comic is Nala's brother, Mheetu. Pages The following images are the eight pages of this comic translated to English unofficially from its original language. Simba and the Snake 1.png Simba and the Snake 2.png Simba and the Snake 3.png Simba and the Snake 4.png Simba and the Snake 5.png Simba and the Snake 6.png Simba and the Snake 7.png Simba and the Snake 8.png Category:Comics Category:Italian Comics Category:The Lion King comics Category:Media